


You and me

by azul46



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azul46/pseuds/azul46
Summary: Daeyeol couldn't measure the happiness he felt for debuting. More than that, he couldn't measure how happy he was to debut with Sungyoon. He couldn't understand the complexity of that feeling. He couldn't express how grateful he was for the younger to have come into his life, and especially, for staying.





	You and me

Daeyeol felt like he was in the clouds. That was not the group's first fansign and it was by far the last, but it had been a short time since the debut, and everything was happening too fast. It seemed like yesterday that he felt his body feel havier after incessant rehearsals of random songs, only to sharpen his dancing skills. It seemed like just yesterday he was awake at ass o'clock looking at the ceiling and dreaming of the distant and seemingly impossible debut.

That's how he felt, like he was still dreaming.

The noise of the fans, the camera flashes and the voice of his groupmates were muffled in his head. It all seemed like a fantasy, something invented by his tired brain, thirsty for a change of routine. Daeyeol swore that six years of doing the same thing every day had stirred up his sanity. That couldn't be real.

He was about to use the pinch tactic to try to wake himself up when he looked away and saw a familiar smile. Suddenly the sound that came with that smile became audible, a delicious laugh that was also very familiar to him. It was not a dream.

If it was, Choi Sungyoon was in it.

Of course he was, Sungyoon had been with him for all these years. He still remembered the day when he met the shy boy with bunny smile and sweet voice, promised to be his companion on that long journey of being a trainee. It was six years ago, and Sungyoon was always there.

Daeyeol saw him grow up and grew up with him, saw him cry and shared his tears, gave his shoulder and let himself be comforted. After so much time, he had acquired enough knowledge about the boy to know how to read him without even asking, to talk to him without even opening his mouth and exchanging looks with more meaning than a text with a thousand words. They were like this now, more than friends, confidants, companions, partners, allies. They were against the world, struggling for an uncertain dream.

Daeyeol often thought of giving up, and sometimes he struggled to keep the younger with him. Many times he wanted to drop everything, and all the times he was lucky to have someone to ask him to stay strong. It was so natural what they had built during that time that Daeyeol hadn't realized it was special. Looking at that smile, which was already so normal to him, for some reason made him feel something different that day. Hearing that laugh made different things clench in his chest, and the gleam of those eyes simply seemed surreal under those flashes and behind the plastic glasses.

Suddenly he felt like laughing with Sungyoon, smiling with him and for him. He wanted to hold his hand, pat him on the back and squeeze him into a tight hug. After what he'd been through, Daeyeol knew that his smile, though it was the same from years ago, was different. Those eyes, even though they were the same, had a special glow. That voice, even though it had changed little with age, sounded happier that day.

Daeyeol also knew that his own voice sounded different, that his own smile was wider and his eyes brighter.

Because it had finally happened, after all this time.

They had succeeded, after six years.

Daeyeol couldn't measure the happiness he felt for debuting. More than that, he couldn't measure how happy he was to debut with Sungyoon. He couldn't understand the complexity of that feeling. He couldn't express how grateful he was for the younger to have come into his life, and especially, for staying.

He felt a bubble of soap blow up on his face and he met the dark, rounded eyes of the other, watching him behind the bunny glasses he wore along with a bunch of things hanging over him. Sungyoon smiled, and at that moment Daeyeol knew that the smile was just for him. And he knew everything it meant.

If all of that was a dream, Daeyeol was sure he didn't want to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh... Is this ok? I translated something I wanted to post at a fan fiction site in my language but there's no golcha tag yet... It's my first time posting something in english and at ao3 and I don't feel confident at all *awkward laughter* 
> 
> Anyway, I love daeyoon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this. I might post more if this is at least acceptable.


End file.
